Immortal Goddess
by xXYouDon'tKnowMeAtAllXx
Summary: Amy Lee is a vampire. Bet you didn't know that. The lead singer of Evanescence, has been hiding the secret for 9 years. But, when another band frontman is bitten ans she has to mentor him, will things get out of hand? *Mostly reffered to as She(Capiltalized) You'll know the difference.


**Immortal Goddess**

**Teeth**

_She_ leaned against the wall. 9 years in the same _fucking _body. The same _Fucking age. _She didn't ever believe in that vampire shit. Not until 9 years ago. She was pumped. She'd broken into the music biz with the Album _Origins._ She saw an alluring man at the afterparty. He'd only whispered something in her ear and She was hooked. After he bit her, he left and She never saw him , it was all the same. Write 9 or 10 songs, produce the album, sell it. The managers had noted her utter fucking _boredom. _She was bored. She needed a new anger, something to get horny and bitch about. She needed something She could bare her teeth and hiss at.

-Later-

"Ladies and Gentleman-Evanescence!"

"Thank you, Ohio! Let me tell. It's so good to be back in the States. Touring the world is awesome, don't get me wrong, but at least here, you understand when it's time to go on." The crowd erupted into laughter. "Alright Ohio, We're going all the way back to 2003, with Going Under!"

"Now I will tell you what I've done for you -  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -  
And you still won't hear me.  
(going under)  
Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under

Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies.  
(So I don't know what's real) So I don't know what's real and what's not (and what's not)  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm...

So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)  
I won't be broken again (again)  
I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm going under (going under)  
I'm going under (drowning in you)  
I'm going under" She smiled to herself. For just a minute, that electricity was back. And then it was gone. She sighed.

"Alright. Let's come back to the present. What You Want!"

"Do what you, what you want  
If you have a dream for better  
Do what you, what you want  
'til you don't want it anymore (remember who you really are)

Do what you, what you want  
Your world's closing in on you now (it isn't over)  
Stand and face the unknown (got to remember who you really are)

Every heart in my hands  
Like a pale reflection

Hello, hello, remember me?  
I'm everything you can't control  
Somewhere beyond the pain  
There must be a way to believe  
We can break through

Do what you, what you want  
You don't have to lay your life down (it isn't over)  
Do what you, what you want  
'til you find what you're looking for (got to remember who you really are)

But every hour slipping by  
Screams that I have failed you

Hello, hello, remember me?  
I'm everything you can't control  
Somewhere beyond the pain  
There must be a way to believe

Hello, hello, remember me?  
I'm everything you can't control  
Somewhere beyond the pain  
There must be a way to believe

There's still time  
Close your eyes  
Only love will guide you home  
Tear down the walls and free your soul  
'Til we crash  
We're forever spiraling  
Down, down, down, down

Hello, hello  
It's only me infecting everything you love  
Somewhere beyond the pain  
There must be a way to believe

Hello, hello, remember me?  
I'm everything you can't control  
Somewhere beyond the pain  
There must be a way to learn forgiveness

Hello, hello, remember me?  
I'm everything you can't control  
Somewhere beyond the pain  
There must be a way to believe  
We can break through

Remember who you really are  
Do what you, what you want!"There it was."Alright! Let's rock this place. Tourniquet!"

"I tried to kill my pain  
But only brought more  
So much more  
I lay dying  
And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?

My God my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation

Do you remember me?  
Lost for so long  
Will you be on the other side  
Or will you forget me?  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?

My God my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation

(return to me salvation)

I want to die!

My God my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation

My wounds cry for the grave  
My soul cries for deliverance  
Will I be denied Christ  
Tourniquet  
My suicide

(return to me salvation)

(return to me salvation)"

-After the show-

"Amy, Amy, how do you feel about your new album release?" A reporter asked. She didn't answer, just went into the hotel. As She entered the lobby, She noticed a girl stare at her for a second. The red eyes, cold dormant expression. _Vampire. _ She hitched her breathe. The girl had chosen her victim. A young boy who looked as though he was rebelling against something. Feather hanging from his ear, open vest, skinny jeans,tattoos all over his arms. She had to admit. The guy was hot stuff. But the other had locked eyes on him and she was going for the kill. As if She'd let the she-devil kill the kid. As the evil vampiress lead her prey to the elevator, She quickly took the other one. She followed them up to his room, staying out of sight. When they went into his room,She pressed her up to the door. When She heard the hiss and yell, She booted down the door. She charged the vampiress, throwing her into the night stand, and stabbing her in the heart. Blood spattered everywhere, covering her face. She didn't bother wiping it off, She locked eyes with in the mirror, before dashing to her room and locking herself in. She'd just exposed what She was-to a human.


End file.
